Solo teniéndote en mis brazos
by Bloodless Snake Anael
Summary: Ella es una mujer casada, tiene un bebé precioso, aunque con su marido es como si tuviera dos bebés de los cuales cuidar. Oneshot.


**Solo teniéndote en mis brazos**

— Voy a limpiar la cocina.

Eso es lo que dije al levantarme del sillón de la sala, pero la verdad es que me he quedado parada en la puerta, mirándola. Realmente no esta muy sucia, solo hay un par de platos y el pastel de chocolate casi completo en medio. No sé por qué hice un pastel tan grande. Supongo que se me quedó por costumbre, ya que antes cada que hacía pastel siempre se acababa. Si, pero también antes, cada que hacía pastel, había tres bocas mas que alimentar… Lo guardaré para ver si mis dos chicos quieren mañana, pero igual no creo que se lo acaben. En navidad procuraré hacer uno más pequeño, para ya no tener el mismo problema, y esta vez será de chocolate blanco.

Prendo la radio y pongo algo de música muy suave, para no hacer mucho ruido. Recojo los platos y los vasos, los pongo en el fregadero a que se laven solos, cuando escucho un llanto en la sala. Camino hacia allá y miro a mi esposo molesta.

— ¿Y ahora que le hiciste?

— No me mires así — me dice inocentemente — yo ni lo he tocado.

— ¡Pero si te la pasas haciéndole travesuras!, ya parece que el bebé eres tú y no él.

— Juro que no lo toqué. Solo empezó a llorar.

Al lado del pequeño está su chupón tirado. Lo levanto, lo limpio con el encantamiento fregotego y se lo pongo en la boca, así se calma y sigue jugando con la cola del gato.

— Y no le vayas a hacer nada — amenazo a mi otro bebé, que seguramente querrá hacerle alguna travesura. Camino nuevamente a la cocina y sonrió levemente. Adoro como quiere a nuestro hijo, y como se la pasa jugando con él, aunque le haga travesuras. Me encanta ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Recuerdo muy bien todavía el día que le dije que iba a ser papá, el grito que dio de alegría, y también el día que nació el bebé. Recuerdo como lo abrazaba, como decía "¡Bebé!. Hola bebé, yo soy tu papá. Sí, yo soy tu papá… ¡tengo un bebé!, ¡tengo un bebé!, ¡ya soy papá!"… Recuerdo que parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, como gritaba de contento y no me dejaba que casi lo cargara por querer tenerlo él. Todavía a la fecha a él le encanta ser el que anda jugando con él, eso si, a la hora de darle de comer y de los pañales siempre me lo deja a mi, pero no me preocupa, sino todo lo contrario. Me encanta que tenga un papá que lo quiera tanto.

La mesa tiene moronas, así que las recojo con un trapo húmedo. Realmente no era mucho lo que se tenía que limpiar, sin embargo el pastel sigue en la mesa. Lo vuelvo a mirar y me río de mi misma… ¿por qué no lo puedo recoger? Es como si me diera flojera… no, no es flojera. Simplemente no quiero guardarlo. Tal vez es porque nunca antes he guardado un pastel.

— ¿Te estás riendo del pastel? — dice una voz a mi espalda.

— Claro que no — respondo mirando sobre mi hombro — es que no estoy acostumbrada a que sobre pastel.

— Te entiendo — dice, y me abraza — Antes inclusive faltaba, pero ahora sobra demasiado. Y te juro que si yo pudiera me lo acababa, pero estoy muy lleno por la cena.

— No te preocupes, lo podemos guardar para mañana.

— Sabia decisión.

En un segundo que guardamos silencio ambos escuchamos que en la radio han comenzado a poner nuestra canción favorita.

— Ey — me dice parándose frente a mí y tomándome por la cintura — esa es nuestra canción, ¿recuerdas?

— Claro que la recuerdo

¿Cómo olvidarla? Con esa canción me había pedido matrimonio. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, como aquella vez hace tres años… ¿Tres?, sí, en mayo fueron ya tres años desde que recibí la propuesta de matrimonio, y dentro de dos semanas serán tres años de matrimonio. Parecen tan pocos…

Lentamente se acerca y cierro los ojos, sintiendo sus labios en los míos. Cómo amo a ese hombre. En una pequeña pausa le quito los lentes dejándolos en mi mano derecha. Nos volvemos a besar mientras él me abraza más fuerte, y siento su mano acariciar mi espalda.

— Ey mi amor… ¿no quieres…?

— ¿qué?

— ¿Qué le hagamos el hermanito? — pregunta señalando con la cabeza la sala, donde está el bebé. No tengo tiempo de responder, pues inmediatamente escucho su llanto.

Inmediatamente voy a la sala y me acerco al bebé hablándole muy dulcemente, preguntándome por qué llorará ahora — Hola precioso, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué lloras ahora?, ¿qué necesitas, mi cielo?

— ¡Domi!

— ¿Dormir?, ¿quieres ya irte a dormir?

— ¡domí, 'ato mao peó coa!

— ¿Te dormiste y el gato malo te pegó con la cola?, ¡Pobrecito!, ven mi amor, vamos a tu camita para que el gato no te pegue y te despierte, ¿si?

Lo tomo en mis brazos. En la puerta, sin lentes, mi esposo me mira con ojos distantes.

— Ay perdón, se me olvidaron tus lentes — le digo y le pongo sus lentes, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué me dices del hermanito?

— ¿Qué?, ¿ya no te gustó este?

— ¡No es eso, sabes que me encanta este pedacito de cielo que me diste ya!, pero por eso digo, ¿no quieres otro?

— Tú siempre tuviste ganas de tener hermanos, ¿verdad?

— Pues la verdad sí. Y aunque mis amigos son para mí como hermanos, de todas maneras no es lo mismo un hermano de sangre, que es algo que a mí siempre me hubiera gustado tener… No me gustaría que mi hijo siguiera con esa extraña racha de familia, en la que por distintas causas solo habemos hijos únicos y varones. Además imagínate, una niña, igual de bonita que el primero, esta vez con tu color de cabello y con mis ojos… ¿qué me dices, no quieres que de una vez hoy le hagamos esa hermanita?

No sé en qué momento empecé a sonreír, ni en qué momento mi cara se puso tan roja, solo agacho la vista — Primero déjame encargarme del primero y después platicamos lo de la hermanita, ¿si?, ¿o quieres ir tu a acostarlo?

— No, llévalo tú. Yo la verdad no puedo arrullarlo porque mi voz es poco menos que horrible. Mejor yo me quedo guardando el pastel.

Asiento con la cabeza y subo las escaleras, cuidando de no mover mucho al pequeño, que ya a comenzado a quedarse dormido. Entro a su cuarto y comienzo a arrullarlo, tarareando suavemente. Realmente si quiero tener otro pequeño, ya sea niña o niño, aunque no dejaré que mi marido escoja su nombre, porque tiende a querer ponerles nombres muy raros. Todavía recuerdo cuando al primero le quería poner "Sirius James", o algo así.

Ya está dormido, sin embargo todavía no quiero dejarlo en la cuna. Quiero sentir su respiración un rato más, asegurarme que está bien. Siempre es igual: solo después de un rato de saber que está bien dormido y que está respirando bien es cuando lo dejo en su cuna. Nunca ha tenido problemas de salud de ningún tipo, siempre ha sido un niño muy sano, pero por alguna razón me gusta no solo saber que está bien, sino yo misma tenerlo en mis brazos, sentir con mis manos y ver con mis ojos que esta bien.

Todavía con él entre mis brazos me acerco un poco a la puerta para apagar la luz, pero algo me detiene. Por la ventana veo algo que se mueve, algo que se acerca a la casa…

Mi corazón se acelera y aprieto al bebé contra mi pecho, en ese momento lo siento. Siento como mi corazón se pone frío, como se derrumba el mundo bajo mis pies, y sin embargo me quedo de pie, mientras escucho un grito que viene desde la sala de la casa.

— ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete!, ¡es él!

Una puerta que se abre de golpe, gritos, una carcajada estridente…

_Estará bien…me gustaría no solo saber que estará bien, sino yo misma poder tenerlo en mis brazos, sentir con mis manos y ver con mis ojos que estará bien. _

**FIN**


End file.
